Conventional inflatable mattresses use a connector to connect a pump to inflate or deflate the airbags inside the mattress. As shown in FIG. 1, a connector 1 has a single tube, comprising an outer tube 11 for connecting to an airbag of a mattress (not shown), an inner tube 12 for connecting a pump, and a click device 110 for connecting an outer tube 11 and an inner tube 12. To connect tubes 11 and 12, the following steps are taken: compressing the click device 110 (as indicated by arrow shown in FIG. 1), inserting the inner tube 12 into the outer tube 11, then releasing the click device 110. The inner tube 12 and the outer tube 11 are firmly connected together by the click device 110.
However, it is usually difficult to manufacture the click device of the aforementioned connector, as the click device 110 must be fitted into an end of the outer tube 11, and then uses a screw 111 to fix to the outer tube 11. Furthermore, in order to have an airtight connection between the inner tube 12 and the outer tube 11, the click device 110 must provide a tight fitting, which makes it harder for users to mount and dismount the tubes 11 and 12.
Another invention of the inventor, Taiwan Paten No. 171723, titled “Quick Connector”, discloses another conventional connecting device for reference.